1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly, to a container system for accommodating, transporting and covering a plurality of individual containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refuse container systems for housing a plurality of individual refuse containers have been known for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson entitled MULTIPLE COMPARTMENT REFUSE CONTAINER, issued July 8, 1975, for example, teaches a refuse container having a plurality of compartments, each having a hinged lid to gain access to the compartment from the top and a side door for gaining access to the bottom of the individual compartments. Each compartment is provided with a wire frame extending from the interior walls of the compartment upon which a garbage bag can be hung. Conventional garbage cans can be used in place of the garbage bags. Trash is introduced by lifting the lid to a compartment and depositing the trash therein. Full bags or cans are withdrawn from the receptacle through the side doors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes entitled TRASH BIN CART AND BIN ASSEMBLY issued Apr. 18, 1989, discloses a tubular metal cart for accommodating a plurality of individual trash bins thereon. The cart includes a hinged lid for simultaneously covering a plurality of trash bins stored on the cart and has a set of wheels for rolling the cart when it is tilted back to displace the weight of the trash bins onto the wheels. Known trash receptacle systems, however, do not provide a base for holding a plurality of trash bins, such that they are securely held on the base when it is being moved, or when the lid is up. Known systems have lid locking mechanisms, which are inconvenient to use, and pull handles which are statically positioned, and do not accommodate persons of different height or, like those taught in the patent to Hayes, cause the mover to bear a substantial portion of the weight of the receptacle when it is moved.